


Keith Uses A Pick-up Line and Nearly Dies of Embarrassment

by FukurouHoot, TheGreatKamina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "I'd like a ______ to go please", Adopted Keith (Voltron), Allura and Coran are still Altean, Allura and Coran work at McDonald's, Alternate Universe - Aliens Coexist With Humans, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Matt Holt/Shiro, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), He teaches Engineering and Coding classes, Hunk (Voltron) Has Two Moms, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk is an engineering/culinary major, Hunk is double majoring, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm not spoiling the pick up line, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith is a physics major, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance is a Astrology major, Lance works at McDonald's, M/M, Matt is a college professor, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Pick-Up Lines, Pidge is a robotics major, Shiro Allura Matt and Coran are hardworking Adults™, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Team Voltron (minus Shiro) are in college, Texting scene in chapter 2, half-Galra Keith, keith says a pick up line, oc wont come in until chapter 3 or 4, shiro is a firefighter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukurouHoot/pseuds/FukurouHoot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKamina/pseuds/TheGreatKamina
Summary: i have no words other than have fun w this piece of work





	1. The Pick-Up Line

**Author's Note:**

> [[Chapter 1's word count: 790]]  
> [[Chapter 2's word count: 623]]  
> [[Chapter 3's word count: ]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **10/24/2018 Author's Editing Note: I have edited this chapter using Grammarly!**   
> 

Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro walked into the McDonald's that Lance works at, and Keith noticed Lance was on shift.

 

"Guys, let me give the cashier our orders," Keith suddenly spoke, shocking Shiro severely.

 

"Keith, are you sure?" Shiro asked. "You're not the most social person."

 

Pidge and Hunk looked to see who the cashier was, and then noticed he was looking in Keith's direction with a smile.

 

"Shiro, let Keith do it," Pidge smirked. "He's got a good reason to."

 

Keith blushed, as he looked towards Hunk who had gestured to the cashier.

 

"Alright, Keith," Shiro sighed knowingly. "You know our usual."

 

Keith went to go stand in line but stopped. "Can one of you come with me, so I don't accidentally mess up our order?"

 

"I'll go!" Pidge said, getting her phone out. "I wanted something extra that we don't usually get this time."

 

Hunk smiled and said, "Shiro and I will find a place to sit."

 

Keith and Pidge waited in line for around ten minutes before Pidge nudged Keith and said, "Keith, we're next."

 

Keith mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do, and said to the cashier, "Hi, um, I'd like four large Big Mac meals, with extra mac sauce."

 

Pidge added, "and I'd like two apple pies!"

 

Lance, the cashier, said, "Four large Big Mac meals with two apple pies. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

 

This is where Keith got a bit nervous and started blushing, but Pidge just smirked and began unknowingly filming her friend, "U-um, I'd also like some McClain to go, please."

 

Lance blushed and asked, "Did you seriously wait in line ten minutes to say that pick up line, Keith?"

 

"Yes," Keith answered. "Am I gonna get your number or...?"

 

" _Yes_ , holy quiznak," Lance spoke, grabbing a pen and using Keith's receipt to write his number on. "Your total is $20.54, by the way."

 

Keith nervously searched his pockets for his wallet, and when he found it, he pulled out a silver debit card, and swiped it, inputting his pin number, before hurriedly putting it and the receipt in his wallet.

 

Pidge began chuckling, and Keith realized that she had filmed him, and muttered, "Pidge, you damn _gremlin_."

 

"I can't help it, Keith," she reasoned. "You're just too damn funny when you're nervous."

 

"You were nervous?" Lance gasped. "I really didn't notice, honestly."

 

Keith turned to the Latino with a fiery red blush on his cheeks before looking towards Shiro with a look of 'HELP' on his face.

 

Shiro immediately came up to Keith and Pidge with a worried look on his face and asked, "What's wrong, Keith?"

 

"Pidge _filmed_ me," Keith complained.

 

"S'not my fault _Keith_ wanted to _flirt_ with _Lance,_ " Pidge defended herself.

 

"You know Keith doesn't like being filmed," Shiro said.

 

"He would've said no if I had asked!" Pidge said.

 

"It's fine this time, Pidge," Keith said, grabbing their tray of food that the cook, Coran, brought out, and making his way back to their table with Shiro and Pidge in tow.

 

Hunk was confused. "Why did Shiro have to go up there to you guys?"

 

"Pidge _filmed_ Keith," Shiro answered for the black haired male who had suddenly become mute on them.

 

"You should have been up there with us, Hunk!" Pidge spoke. " _Keith_ used a _pick-up line_ on _Lance_."

 

"What?!" Hunk gasped. "I gotta see that!"

 

"Wait," Shiro stopped them. "Keith? _Our_ Keith?"

 

"Yes!" Pidge smiled. "And I got it on camera!"

 

Keith immediately put his head in his arms. That was their signal of Keith being too shy/mute to stop anyone.

 

"I won't show them without your permission, Keith," Pidge spoke. "You know that."

 

Pidge noticed Keith nodding. That meant she was allowed to show them.

 

She immediately brought her phone out and showed them the video.

 

" _U-um, I'd also like some McClain to go, please_ ," Keith heard his nervous voice say in the video.

 

"What the Quiznak," Shiro spoke.

 

"You actually," Hunk said. "You used a pick-up line on Lance."

 

"Did he give you his number?" Shiro asked.

 

Keith pulled out his wallet and handed it to Shiro.

 

"Receipt," Keith mumbled.

 

Shiro looked at the receipt and whistled. "He did give it to you. Are you gonna text him tonight?"

 

Keith nodded. "He deserves it, after all."

 

It was at that moment Lance came up to them and sat with them. "I'm on break, don't worry, and just so you know, Keith, you can take your time with calling and texting me. I'm patient."

 

Shiro and Hunk looked at the Latino with looks of disbelief.

 

"Okay, so I'm not as patient as I claim to be, but I am relatively patient," Lance rephrased himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I might add more chapters if I get enough positive encouragement._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> _Author's Editing Note: I am in the process of writing chapter two! Hopefully I can update it soon!_  
> 


	2. The Texts That Occurred Afterward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, Keith decides to text Lance. This is their conversation.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **I am so sorry about the delay this update had! I moved from Tennessee to Wyoming in February and I started working at Wal-Mart here in Wyoming so I haven't had much free time to write or post any uploads.**  
>  _
> 
> _**Edit: I now live in Texas!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mentions of past transphobia and bullying. It doesn't actually happen in the "present" time of this fic, but it is mentioned for the "past".

It was 7:30 pm when Keith finally decided he was going to text Lance.

 

' **Hey, Lance. It's Keith.** ' He sent.

 

Almost immediately, he got a reply and his phone began buzzing in his hand.

 

' **Hey, Keith! How was lunch today? Did I annoy you? If I did I'm terribly sorry.** ' The response said.

 

Aw. Lance was worried that he had crossed a line during lunch? That just made Keith's heart clench.

 

' **No, you were okay. I was just...being weird after you mentioned that thing about my eyes, I guess.** ' Keith sent.

 

Keith thought back to what had happened.

 

_"Your eyes are a pretty shade of violet, Keith," Lance had said which caused Keith to nearly choke on his burger, which in turn made his binder tighten ever so slightly and make him cough even more. "Whoa, are you okay?"_

 

_That made Shiro worried about his younger brother. "Keith, how many hours has it been?"_

 

_Keith held up three fingers and spoke up, "Three."_

 

 The sound of his phone buzzing made him come back to the present.

 

' **What happened then? If you don't mind me asking?** ' Lance had sent.

 

His phone buzzed again as he noticed Lance sent another text. ' **If you aren't comfortable telling me, that's perfectly fine! I'm just being nosey.** '

 

' **You're not crossing any bad lines, Lance. You're just overly curious. I'm trans male. I wear a binder, and when you said that thing about my eyes, it caught me off guard and Shiro thought it was my binder.** ' Keith sent back.

 

Lance responded almost immediately. ' **I wouldn't have guessed that. I thought you had asthma or something.** '

 

Lance sent another text. ' **are you on testosterone or hormone replacement? (I know these things because you aren't my only trans friend)** '

 

Lance sent yet another message. ' **my other trans friend's name is Rolo btw.** '

 

Keith gasped. Lance's other trans friend is the friend of James' who is the one that bullied Keith for being gay when they were younger? Does he know this?

 

Keith sent a message back. ' **I'm on hormone replacement and testosterone. Shiro helps pay for it so I can rest easy.** '

 

Lance immediately responded with a few messages. ' **I would've offered to help if you weren't already on one of them. but you are...** ' ' **wait. shiro? is that the guy that came up to you and pidge?** ' ' **Shiro as in Takashi Shirogane????? the world famous pilot of the Garrison Air Forces???? HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM???** '

 

Keith sent a long message back. ' **his parents adopted me when I was younger. My mom had left my dad and me when I was just a baby. and when I was four, my dad died, and I went into foster care until my sixth birthday when Shiro's parents adopted me. we don't usually tell anyone that so just act like Shiro and I are biological brothers. that's what everyone else assumes anyways.** '

 

Lance immediately sent a barrage of messages back. ' **I will admit, you two look alike at first** **glance**.' ' **but then once you look long enough, you can tell there are very obvious differences.** ' ' **One I think I should note is how you beat him in the genetics department.** '

 

Keith blushed at that before receiving a text from Lance. ' **Can I call you?** ' ' **If not that's totally fine!** ' ' **I just think you might be annoyed by my one thought per message texting style.** '

 

' **no go ahead and type one thought per message. everyone is different. no two people type the same way, lance. if you want to call me instead of text, that's fine by me.** ' Keith sent this text and almost immediately he received a call from none other than Lance.

 

" _hey, Keith,_ ' Lance's voice was heard from Keith's phone.


End file.
